dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Korogo
'Overview' The Korogo are a self-named species that have almost completely dropped from man’s radar, save for the odd story about them or, rarer still, when man actually catches sight of one. They appear very much like guinea pigs of Earth, but their backs are covered in quills. Despite the slight variation in both the Mountain and Listhrean Korogo, both are on the short and thick side, with dense quills that serve as protection against predators. It is said that the thicker and longer the quills, the stronger and more competent the Korogo. Their faces are broad and long, with large, almond eyes and short, rounded ears. Though they are creatures of the ground, they have nimble, dexterous paws tipped with small claws, which can perform more delicate tasks. Despite the fact that they tend to move in a shamble, they can reach high speeds when they need to vacate the premises, especially when on all fours. If one knows what marks to look for, Korogo are easily identified by the tattoos along their bodies. Those who work in staining and dying often have stained paws, while those who heal tend to have clean paws with simple, colorful designs marking the palms. Shamans tend to have an array of decorative markings on the face and neck, while the rare few who opt to be warriors and guardians for the different clans often tattoo their shoulders and chests. The Korogo are generally peaceful and highly social creatures, so while it is not unheard of, it is rare to find one traveling alone. If you do happen to bump into one and notice a † marked between his or her eyes and across his or her broad nose, beware. While they will often take care of their own, despite mistakes and crimes, only the particularly heinous are sent off as outcasts. 'Physique & Appearance' Short and stocky, with short to medium fur that ranges from soft, wiry, or curly. They appear much like guinea pigs with quills and have the ability to quad-shift, being able to unlock and relock joints so they can walk on two legs or four. They are usually tattooed depending on their trade, the markings usually adorning their faces, shoulders, or hands. 'Coloration' Varied natural colorations, ranging from browns, to creams, to grays, to blacks. Natural markings consist of solid colors, points, agouti, brindle, and patches. It is not unusual for the Korogo to paint and dye their fur and quills. 'Attire' Given the Korogo's body shape, it is rare to ever find a Korogo in clothing. Quills make it near impossible, but they will often wear belts and satchels fashioned to carry supplies. They will also decorate paws and ears with piercings and gems. The most adventurous Korogo may even weave colorful fabrics, flowers, and trinkets into their quills. 'Temperament' While one might find a handful of warriors amongst a Korogo clan, they are generally a peace loving people that are one with nature. An individual would be hard pressed to find a truly hateful Korogo, though temperament tends to vary from one to another. All share a passionate dislike for humans, though rarely ever expose themselves to the beings they deem responsible for the death and destruction of so many. Few will provoke battles with humans and most would move camp if a human settlement cropped up too near to home. Should they be backed into a corner, however, they will fight tooth and claw for freedom and safety. 'Society & Dwellings' The Korogo are highly social creatures and tend to live in tight-nit clans. With the exception of those who live in Listhrea, they tend to be more nomadic and roam the mountains and the plains at their bases. They do not usually build shelters, save for the occasional occupying of abandoned cabins, erecting small shelters to avoid the elements, or taking empty caves. Even the youngest Korogo prefers to sleep directly under the stars or beneath the trees, to be closer to nature. Those who live in the mountains tend to designate a few caves to take shelter in during the coldest months. Here, they will hoard nuts, berries, and preserved fruits to last the winter. Despite this, they tend to be very fickle eaters and prefer fresh fruits, vegetables, and grasses. They also cannot produce their own vitamin c. Because of this, the clans tend to travel from Ganbil Tree to Ganbil Tree, feeding off of the thick, reddish-purple citrus fruits that grow from their limbs. 'Culture & Religion' The Korogo believe firmly in Draiah and have seasonal festivals in honor of her and all life every couple of years. Those living in Listhrea tend to hold a festival in Listhrea’s honor in spring. While the Korogo living in the mountains still believe in Listhrea, honoring her each spring is slowly starting to fade from their clans. They are also shamanistic creatures and believe in guides, the spirits, and healing through both physical and spiritual realms, and their culture is very rich in song, dance, and stories. The mass killing of kin by humans hundreds of years ago has not been forgotten by any of the clans, nor will it ever be. The lives that have been lost are honored every three summers with the gathering of all of the clans in the region for a massive feast and celebration. It is important not only for them spiritually, but also for preventing inbreeding, given their dwindling numbers. Often, during this time, the younger adult generations mingle and woo each other. 'Naming' Korogo naming follows standard Dreyullian guidelines. 'Growth & Aging' Korogo tend to be a long lived, wise group of people and age much like mankind. Youth tend to stay with their mothers until the age of 20. After such age, the young adults will mingle with other clans during summer celebrations and will be married off. Korogo reach full maturity at 25 years of age. 'Magics' They are a shamanistic, high-magic race of Furr that specialize in transformation and transmutation of beings and objects. This puts them in the Castshifter mage-class. Category:Furrs Category:Furr Species Category:Playable Races